If you get on our nerves, we'll get on yours
by Rhapsodystar
Summary: After telling Pop to 'Shut Up' about a million times, the Bohemians get seriously annoyed and Galileo screams at him, prompting him to disappear. But when Pink discovers Pop's Diary they make a plan to get their own back.. Rated T just in case. Notes: I hate porridge and Sprouts.. I have a plan to bring Khashoggi into this as a total Nutter. I Like him really!


If you get on our nerves, we'll get on yours...

After being told to 'Shut up' for the hundredth times that day, Pop had gone off somewhere and Galileo and Scaramouche were left sitting with Meat awkwardly. The other bohemians were doing their usual stuff and no-one could find anything to talk about.

Pink, the youngest Bohemian was Scrambling around, looking for things to help with.

"That was your fault…" Scaramouche said at last.

"Really?" Meat asked.

"I told him to Shut up, it was my fault.." Galileo said.

Pink was doing a handstand, "I think it was all of your fault." She said.

"What do you mean?" Meat asked.

"Well Scaramouche told Pop to shut up this morning, you told him at lunch and Galileo told him before he went AWOL." she replied, flipping over onto her feet.

"I guess that's true…" Scaramouche sighed.

"So you admit it?" Galileo said teasingly.

"It was all of us!" Scaramouche exclaimed, throwing her shoe at him.

Scaramouche's black ballet flat hit Galileo sharply on the shoulder.

"Good throw." Meat said in her ear.

"Do you want one of my boots thrown at you?" Galileo asked, tossing Scaramouche's shoe back carelessly. He missed by miles and Pink had to duck as it flew past her head.

Cliff, another bohemian, caught it neatly as it went through the doorway.

"Yours I believe, Scara'." He said, throwing it to her.

"And that, Gaz', is how you return my shoe." Scaramouche said, "I'm going to go see if I can find Pop."

"Me too." Meat said, leaving.

Pink neatly took the spot where Meat had been sitting.

"Pop is annoying, but he doesn't need to be told to shut up." She sang.

Galileo sighed, "Okay Pink, what do you suggest?"

"Teach him a lesson." Pink said.

"How?" Galileo asked.

Pink smiled, "I got his notebook, I know who he's planning to get on the nerves of in the next three days, Most of us are in here.." She laughed, flicking through a battered blue and silver book "He's even planning to get on his own nerves!"

"So, what do we do?" Galileo asked.

"We get everyone to ignore him, repeat what he says.. Do what he does." She replied, "I'm going to leave this with you." She tossed the book onto Scaramouche's seat. "Your not very good at throwing or catching." She smiled and left, doing a backflip in the doorway as she did.

At breakfast the next morning, Pop still hadn't returned.

"Can't find him, was up all night looking. He's disappeared." Scaramouche said, coming into where the bohemians had their meals and sitting at their usual table.

"I suppose your talking about Pop." Meat said, looking at her sideways, her hair wasn't in it's normal curled style with a ton of hair accessories in and about three different coloured extensions, it was straight and golden-brown which strangely, even though the other bohemians had only ever seen her with hair curly, looked more natural.

"Has anyone else disappeared that we don't know about?" Galileo asked.

"Well… No…" Meat replied.

"Bit weird for Pop though." Pink said.

"Yeah," Meat said, "I mean, all the Bohemians go missing for a day or two now and again-"

"And after a few weeks you get to know their patterns-" Pink interrupted, spilling milk everywhere.

Galileo slid onto the seat directly opposite Scaramouche to avoid getting milk on his trousers.

"Yes, thank you Pink." Meat said, "like Cliff'll go from Monday to Thursday every two weeks, Katy'll go Tuesday to Friday once a month and Bob will go missing every Tuesday."

"Sprouts for lunch." Pink said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm guessing you don't like them much then." Galileo mumbled, attacking his porridge, which resembled Papier Mache.

Pink shook her head.

"So… Yeah, Pop's pattern is three to four hours every Monday, Tuesday and Friday, not almost twelve hours on.. what day is it Gaz?" Scaramouche asked.

"Thursday Scara." Galileo replied.

"Hmm…" Scaramouche said thoughtfully.

"What's 'Hmm'?" Meat asked.

"I was thinking." Scaramouche replied.

"Okay then… I'm going Pop-hunting again…" Meat said, picking up her empty bowl and leaving the table.

"Scara, did you know that Pop has a note book?" Galileo asked conversationally.

"No. Does he?" Scaram0uche replied.

"Actually, I've got it but yeah." Galileo said.

"I took it." Pink said gleefully.

"You stole it, Pink there's a difference." Galileo said.

"And there's a difference between throwing a shoe to someone and throwing it at someone-aged-twelve-with-a-pink-hairband's head." Scaramouche said.


End file.
